


Andi's greatest achievement

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lahti 2017, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: "Seems like Andreas Wellinger could not win a medal today but a heart instead."Some Lellinger fluff after the events of the team jumping in Lahti.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, Stephan was more or less crying on German TV after the jumping and it broke my heart.   
> The same probably applies for Andreas and that's why I wrote this one shot, enjoy!

"So, guys. First of all: congratulations for an overall great world championship. However, just a fourth place today. Can you tell us what happened?", asks the German ARD reporter and Andi tries his best to keep a straight face to face the camera, knowing that every single of his movements will later be analyzed by the press.  
That is why he's glad that Richard is the first one to answer the questions.  
He does so with his usual professionalism, placing his criticism with just the right amount to not sound too angry while Andreas shoots a glance at Stephan who is standing beside him.  
The older German seems lost in his thoughts, disappointment and shame written all over his face and Andi has a hard time keeping his hand to himself and not sneaking an arm around the smaller one's waist.  
When the next question is directed at him, Andi even manages to smile because - after all - it has been an amazing week for him and he is happy with everything he has achieved during the last few weeks.  
And then it is Stephan's turn to answer the reporter.

  
And Andi's heart nearly breaks in two at the heartbroken voice of his best friend who is barely able to say anything at all.  
There are tears forming in the older German's eyes that Stephan wants to hold back and he seems even smaller next to Andreas than usually.  
"Before your jump, it seemed like the German team was able to beat both Austria and Norway. Was it just for the wind conditions that you couldn't show your best today, Stephan?"  
"I-I'm very disappointed in myself. And I'm so very sorry for the team. We could have been on the podium if it wasn't for...", his voice breaks, "me."  
It is when Stephan tries to hide his face in the collar of his jacket that Andreas cannot take it any longer, turning towards his best friend with anger showing on his face.  
The older ski jumper seems to be shocked by the expression of the taller one and more silent tears dwell up in his eyes, leaving wet track on his cheeks.   
"This. Is. Not. _True_.!", Andreas bursts out and shakes Stephan a little with every word he's saying, "what happened today could have happened to all of us if we had been forced to jump under these conditions!"  
Andi can see the TV-camera zooming in on him and the interviews of other countries going silent but god, he doesn't _care_.   
Because this is _Stephan_ , the one person he cares the most about and seeing him like this, so _unsure_ of himself literally breaks his heart.  
"And don't you dare thinking for just one second that this somehow makes us think bad of you or blaming you for this fourth place!"  
" _Andi_...", Stephan whispers, his eyes opened wide and his voice still barely more than a whisper, clearly indicating that he does not want Andreas to throw himself in for him like that.   
"What? The conditions were beyond unfair but sometimes that's the sport and we don't blame you!", Andi knows that he's nearly screaming at the older one and that even the Austrian team who is interviewed about 30 meters way from them is currently listening, but how could Stephan even consider that Andi would not stand up for him?

  
"I should have done better, Andi. Everyone would have made more out of these conditions, who are you even kidding?", by now, Stephan's eyes are red and watery and he sniffs to keep himself together and Andi _loses_ it.  
Later, he cannot remember how it happened but then his hands are on each side of Stephan's face, his fingertips brushing back a few strands of hair.  
And suddenly everything he sees are the older one's eyes, tears reflecting the flash lights of the cameras around them, looking up at Andi almost fearfully.  
He leans his forehead against Stephan's, tries to find any kind of agreement in the older one's eyes and then Andi just _goes for it_ and softly presses his lips against Stephan's who gasps against him and goes stiff for a moment.  
But then Andi can feel Stephan going soft against him, _melting_  into him and he sneaks a hand in the other jumper's neck, desperately trying to show the smaller one just how much he means to him and how proud he is, despite everything that has happened today.

  
Someone, probably Piotr, is shouting "GAAAAYYY" and and Daniel adds a coughed "fucking finally!" which causes Stephan to smile against Andi's lips who also can't hold back a small laugh.  
When Stephan eventually breaks the kiss to take a deep breath, Andi finds them in the centre of attention of what seems like the whole stadium, all of the big screens showing them wrapped in each others arms.  
"Seems like Andreas Welling couldn't win a medal today but a heart instead. And with that, back to the European Athletics Indoor Championships!", Markus says, who has grabbed one of the microphones, and grins at the camera. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! :)  
> Did you like it?  
> What would you like to read about the next time?  
> Which pairing?  
> I'm always here for some prompts :)


End file.
